Frank's Diary
by Fyrom
Summary: Andy wasn't the only one who made a video log.    May change it to an M rating later.
1. January 15th  16th 2016

January 15th 2016:

(7:21 AM)

You wouldn't believe me if I told you this. But just listen to me for a minute before you send the men in their white coats to get me. Because I swear this is too stupid for someone to make up. This guy, umm… Stupid Del Psychotic or whatever; he goes on the news saying how he and a hunting buddy were in the woods, doing whatever hunters do. Someone comes up to them, bleeding profusely and moaning and stuff. Psychotic's friend; Joe Schmo, tries to help him and got eaten up like a tuna sandwich I guess. Psychotic shoots the fucker in the face and then like five minutes later, Joe Schmo is walking around; acting like the fucker his buddy shot. Weirdest thing ever, right? I tell you, there are some sick people running around.

(4:05 PM)

Okay, it looks like Del Psycho son-of-a-bitch wasn't crazy after all. More of these insane stories are flooding into the news. They were at a hospital for a bit, talking to people who got bitten by these raging lunatics. A lot of people have fucking died already. My neighbor called a moment ago and told me to lock up to be safe. I'm probably going to fill my bathtub up, since, knowing how people are; the city's going to cut the power out soon. Food shouldn't be a problem. I think I have enough soup and whatever the hell spam is to last me a few weeks. But, what am I talking about? This should blow over soon. There's nothing to worry about, right?

* * *

><p>January 16th 2016:<p>

(2:19 AM)

God damnit! It's fucking loud outside. It's like an orchestra from hell out there. Car alarms are going on, dogs won't shut the hell up and these sirens have been going on and on for hours! Not to mention it sounds like a redneck 4th of July out there with all the gun fire. It's driving me insane. And this constant moaning and groaning that I keep hearing, or at least I think I'm hearing, is making me even madder! I wish I knew where I put my damn ear plugs I use for work. Maybe then I could get a little shuteye. If anyone tries to break in, I always have Charlie to wake me up… that is if the dang mutt isn't a heavy sleeper like I am.

(10:00 AM)

Phone lines are down. But at least the television, radio and internet are still working. Thank god. You want to hear something crazy? These stories aren't just local anymore. They're flooding in from all over the country. They all have the same dang stories. A bunch of crazies are attacking people, and making more crazies. Some people think that these loons aren't alive; that they're really zombies. Just like in that Romero movie. Again, crazy, right? I was on that Joogle site, and there's this world map with all these red dots. I refreshed the page about five minutes ago and there're more of them! They're fucking multiplying and spreading like a damn herpes breakout! Maybe I'll be able to unwind with some coffee, as soon as I can figure out how the hell to get this thing working. If I can bust the hatch open on the roof, I'll try to get a signal out to someone. If my neighbor can get his ass up, then maybe we can plan something out. I just wish Charlie would stop barking for five god damn minutes…


	2. January 16th  19th 2016

January 16th 2016

(3 PM)

John's finally awake, and I was able to get a note over to him thanks to a white board I had in my office closet. There's a few creeps walking around, but I think we should be able to clear the street long enough to get myself and Charlie over. I'm not sure if he expects me to drag all my supplies over, unless he has survivors over who are willing to help. We've only started communicating a few hours ago, so I have no idea how loaded or limited he is on things. Let's hope to God we have enough to keep us going until help arrives.

(7:15PM)

We cleared the street enough to get next door safely. Charlie has been passing the time by playing with John's daughter, Deborah, who spent the night on the couch with John feeling scared about the gun fire. John said his nephew Adam and his brother Michael were on their way. Besides them, we're waiting for some gun nut to show up. My guess is that he's some End Times believer, but what the hell do I know? We should have everything else over by dawn if we're lucky.

* * *

><p>January 19th 2016<p>

(9AM)

Damn blackouts! We lost power a few days ago and we've been having a hard time getting back on track. John and the gun nut, Callahan have been out back trying to work on repairing a broken generator for a few hours, leaving me surprised that they had no real issues with the walking dead out back and even more surprising that Callahan can function without having a gun by his side. I guess he isn't a stupid redneck after all, having the common knowledge that gun fire attracts the dead more than it does to repel them and that he has the creativity to use some rather unimpressive tools to knock their blocks off. We've been doing okay, but it's difficult as all hell without having heat to keep us from killing each other because of how damn cold it's been. I thought it was so cold that icicles were forming from Charlie's nose. Weird.

(1PM)

Thank God the power is back on and we can have some heat now. I hate eating cold beef stew. The internet is down, and all the television is showing are alerts from the Emergency Broadcasting Network. It doesn't help that we're not getting much help from an old CB radio that John had in storage or a walkie-talkie that Callahan provided. It's a death wish, but I'm probably going to go for a drive with Callahan to look for survivors. I've lost hope that John's other family will be arriving, with it being days since we were told they would come. If I come back, then we'll celebrate with pints. If I don't return, I hope that if I'm seen walking around like those freaks that someone puts me down.


End file.
